The Mysterious Secret
by xEmmaStarLoverx
Summary: Urahara wakes up to Byakuya beside him and knows nothing except for he is Urahara Kiskue. He is on a mission to get his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This is my first story so the characters might be a bit AU, (OOC,) but I will try to keep them as IC as I can. This is going off the fantasy I first had when I first saw bleach.

**DISCLAIMER: I only wished I own bleach because then my fantasy would come true but Tite Kubo beat me to it.**

* * *

Urahara's POV:

I woke up to the night wind breathing on my face in a light drift. I looked around room and didn't reconize it at all. How did I get here? I thought to myself. I looked around and then down at myself. I wore a black horiui (Something like that) and nothing else was on me. "How did that happen?" My shirt was gone and laying on the floor a few feet away to my right and my pants on the left. When I looked left my eyes met an intresting sight. A pale man who had an expressionless face. He wore no top but I didn't know about the bottoms, nor did I want to. I dent down to inspect farther and a honey smell met me nose. I realized the man that was sleeping in my bed, it was my bed right? was emitting this sweet honey smell. I went to touch his face when his eyes opened and I was met with intoxicating grey eyes. I stared at the other for a moments time then asked the fatal questions, "Who are you? How did I get here? Is this my bed? Why am I in bed with another man anyway?"

Byakuya's POV:

I hadn't gone to sleep since it happened and I layed by my lover and waited for him to awake. I suddenly felt the sheets fall off and my lover started to move, I almost let out a sigh but then realized where I was and held it. I felt him look around the room and then down at himself and he stopped moving for a second or two and then talked. "How did that happen?" I heard him mutter, _that was me and you_, Senbonzakura said somewhere in my inner world, I didn't pay attention to him because I felt Urahara's eyes fall on me. I waited a few moments then opened my eyes to look at his face. He didn't seem any difference but when he didn't scream and run for the hills I knew 'it' worked. I almost clsoed my eyes when I heard him speak. He voice, whenever he talked I loved it and it took all my willpower to rip the hiori off of him and rip my boxers off myself and ride him into the night but I waited until he was done. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. This is your shop. Yes this is your bed. You are my _l-o-v-e-r."_ I spelled out the last word to him. For Urahara Kiskue surpised was the understatement of the last 2 centurys. I saw him lay down and go back to sleep, I thought maybe he was trying to think this was a dream, no it wasn't, _I made him mine and no one will stop me_. "I love you, Byakuya." Urahara instantly said. Neither of them would have said there last thoughts for the night if they had know who was right outside the door.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter, I hoped they wern't toooo tooo out of character. Also this is my first story so sorry around some of the gramamar, I am sure it will catch onto the Japanese stuff at I make more storys. Also, this chapter is boring because it is the untroductiong, it will be better in the next few chapters.

Leave a rewiew you'd like. I know this is like old news.. but I didn't know about Bleach until I was shown it after it ended by my Uncle. So I sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Again first story. I hope the grammar is better also, If anyone wants to revise and edit the story feel free to PM me because I neeed hellllp. Also, the characters might start going OOC, again I will try them to keep them to there personalites as much I can. I can't help my mind.

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again I only wished I owned Bleach.

* * *

Ichigos POV:

I was walking up to Urahara's when I heard a voice that wasn't Urahara's. I strained my ears to listen to the voice, I couldn't believe my ears, It was Kuchiki Byakuya! What was he doing here? I opened the door to Urahara's room and peeked in. My ears strained to hear the words, _l-o-v-e-r _come from the mouth of Byakuya. Why was Byauya saying that to **his** lover? SINCE WHEN WAS BYAKUYA GAY? I waited for a second then the most dreaded thing I ever heard from anyone's mouth was said by Urahara, "_I love you, Byakuya." _I started stepping away from the door my eyes in tears. My lover, the one I knew since birth, was with another. I started to run home to cry myself to sleep.

Urahara's POV:

(The Next day)

I woke up early and streched my arms out and looked around. Memories from the night before flooded my head. I looked down to myself and I still had my cape on. I signed and pulled it off of myself, comepletely naked now. I crawled over to my shirt thinking Byakuya had already woken up but I was wrong. I didn't realize it until it was to late. "You look handsome from this view" Byakuya pointed out causing me to drop on the floor and grab my shirt then use it to cover myself up. The sudden voice of Byakuya pointing how good my balls looked cause me to blush a bit. I slipped the shirt over my head and turned around to pale lips infront of my view. I instantly got kissed without my knowing by Byakuya. He started to climb on me and I sadly responded. I started gripping his hair and running my fingers through it. I felt his hands run down my back to my shirt and started pulling it off. This is when I said no, I let go of his hair gently, "Byakuya, I am not ready for this." I stated, he knew I had done it many times before but without my memory, I'd never done it. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Byakuya, I know who I am and basic things but I know nothing else, I feel like that isn't right, like someone took my thoughts." I looked up to him and his grey eyes. "Your memory was taken form you." He mummbled quietly. My eyes widened up. This news was... new. "Okay, I have to get them back." It was time for his eyes to widen.

Byakuya's POV:

I woke with a good start to my morning. My head was turned over jsut enough from out of the corner of my eyes I got a glance at a pretty nice ass of Urahara's. "You look handsome form this view." I stated quite nicely. I watched him fall down to the floor and cover himself up with hit shirt. Then he turned and put it on and I silently Flash Stepped over to him. I looked at his turned around and stared into his eyes. My nose filled up with his sweaty scent mixed with his flower scent that suprisingly smelled really good. I pushed myself into and pushed my lips to his. I licked his lips for entry and for some reason he let me in. I battled his tounge for dominance and won. I pulled my arms up to his back as he put his hands in my hair. This man who barley remembers me was being so expert at this I thought I knew him forever. I started to put my hands down to his shirt and started pulling it off but he stopped me. "Byakuya, I am not ready for this." I stopped and let go as he broke the kiss. I looked at him then as he started, "Byakuya, I know who I am and basic things but I know nothing else, I feel like that isn't right, like someone took my thoughts." I had feared this was going to happen, I couldn't tell him who did it, it might brake his heart forever. "Your memory was taken from you." I said in that emotionless voice of mine. I looked as his widened up eyes. Then he said something that suprised me, "Will you help me get it back?" I looked at him in disbelif, I was sure Rukia would be scarred for life is she saw me face make so many different expressions in one day. "Fine, meet me back here in 3 hours. Grab everything you need." With that I Flashed Stepped form the house, I needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

That was Chapter Two for you. I know again it might be boring but aren't most books? A good story doesn't start out the best then when you read it, it could be the best thing ever. Anyway i'd love a review for this for more. Is it good? Will you read it more? I need help tips for future stories.

- Michiyo


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: I need an editor is anyone wants to help me out with this, message me. Disclaimer: I didn't make it in time to own Bleach. (Coding hates me) Urahara's POV: I stood after Byakuya left and walked over to the bathroom. I was growing, it was bad. I ran my head through the water and sighed. This was bad, bad, bad, bad. I tried to remember anything but I only got pictures of Byakuya. What made me attracted to him? What made him attracted to me? All my emotions were confused now. I stepped from the bathroom and grabbed my cape and shirt and pants. I pulled it over my head and rushed from the shop. I bumped into someone and fell down. My eyes met orange hair. The boy I hit looked down at me with tear filled eyes. "Why, Urahara-San, Why?" He cried then he shunpoed out of my view. I stood up from the ground then got picked up by Byakuya. "Where are we going?'' I asked him. He didn't reply and just continued to shunpo. We landed next to a huge tree with a symbol on the front of it. The Kuchiki Symbol, how I knew that, I didn't know. I watched as Byakuya put his hand up against the tree then his eye in the same spot. A door appeared out of nowhere and opened. Behind it was a thing of buttons and knobs that he was turning. He picked be back up and rushed us inside to a bed. He laid me down then he ran off. I was all alone to do what I wish.. again. So I decided to work on my problem. Byakuya's POV: I knew what to do but I didn't like it that much. I had to revel what happened slowly to him and maybe it would be all fine. Right? NO! How was he going to take it? Knowing what happened would kill him inside. Why was it so diffucult to just tell him? I silently and swiftly walked back over to my area and set down. The cameras were up in the bedroom and the sight I got was amazing. Urahara was fixing and issue, I didn't know if I was really feeling him on our 'ride' here, but he was proving it. I felt myself pop. It was amazing, just watching it. My hand unconciously went down to my robes. I was rubbing and rubbing. I heard him let go and so did I. It was the best session I had ever had by myself, just amazing. I got up to go clean myself. I needed to help him, but I might go overboard. (Line Break) Okay so, within the next few chapeters will start the more M rated stuff. I know that others want to read this so I might post clean chapters and dirty chapters for those who want those. 


	4. Update

Hey Guys this is just a update chapter thingy, but my Doc Manager is being stupid and it won't let me use any of the tools to bold or anything, I am going to try and get this fixed, if you don't know what I mean just go look at my last chapter. I think I might delete that one and repost it once I can fix . I am going to try and Use OpenOffice to do my post, because I was only using NotePad, that might be why,' Just bear with my guys for a little while. Next Chapter will be up as soon as I fix this issue. Also I wanna give you Byakuya's Theme Song, the one I like, next Update I'll give you Urahara's.

watch?v=Dyjp-ptchRs


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning**: This might be heading into more sexual stuff, so be warned, this is the reason it is Rated M.

I will let you know when it really starts, also I will be post Clean Chapters and Dirty Chapters.

**Disclaimer**: If I was Tite Kubo, one Kuchiki would not have died.

Oooo

Urahara's POV:

After I finished I stood and went to clean up.

I rushed and looked for the nearest bathroom which was the one right down to hall.

When I walked in I got a surprise, Byakuya was there, in the shower.

My eyes went to his beautiful hair and angelic eyes.

I got lost in his eyes, those grey eyes just caught me in a world that made me feel serene and peaceful.

My body was unconsiously moving to him caught up in my own little world.

Even when I hit the shower curtain I was still focused on this angel.

He noticed me, for what seemed as the first time since I walked in and move to greet me.

Our faces got close then our lips met, it was a sweet peaceful kiss.

Byakuya moved his hand down to my friend and began to touch.

This snapped me from the world I have been in and I looked to him.

"No." I said as I turned back and raced off for my room.

Byakuya's POV:

My eyes softened as Urahara raced from the room.

I stepped out of the shower and wraped a towel around myslef before heading to my room.

Once in the room I dropped the towel and went to my closet, I grabbed a night kimino and put it on.

_Stop feeling so dull, _a voice said in my Inner World, okay a talk was in need,

I went over to the bed and layed down.

My whole body relaxed then I transported into my inner world.

I was standing next to Senbozakura onlooking a sleeping Benihime, wait why was Urahara's Sword Spirt in my inner world?

_**Senbozakura, what did you do?**_ I asked him, then I noticed only a shirt on Benihime.

_**Y-You had.. **_the word wouldn't come out of my mouth.

Senbozakura just nodded and waited for the reply.

_**How is Benihime even in my inner world? **_

_Ever since you and Urahara met your souls were meant for each other, but Benihime also had another soul she was meant for. _He explained.

Knowing sparked in my eyes and I started,

_**Zangetsu, **_I drew out, Senbonzkura just shook his head.

_**Hichigo! But why Hichigo? I didn't think one person could have two soul bonds. **_

_They can't Benihime and Urahara must choose. The only thing you did was showed Benihime the soul bond between you and Urahara. _He has to choose? I was about to ask something else when I was brought out of my inner world by a different sound

Oooo

What was this mysterious sound? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Can we get 50 reviews for me to get the next chapter out faster?


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: I love this couple, so beware of oncoming Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I only dream of being Tite Kubo.

Oooo

_**Byakuya:**_

The sound of a instrument filled my ears as I came from my inner world. I lifted myself gracefully from my bed and stepped over to the closet. My hand reached in a grabbed the first elegant Yukata I could find, slipping it over myself as I walked from my room to find the maker of this elegant sound.

I followed my ears to the balcony and looked out. There was a koi lake in the back of the 'tree house' and sitting on the bridge across it was Urahara. He was playing a beautifully sad song on a Hocchiku. I stood there and watched him play letting his emotions out.

'_He is so talented, it makes this so much harder_,' I thought to myself as he finished his song.

He continued to play for hours as I listened his music just taking me and pulling me into him. He finished his last song and I was near the sleeping stage. My arms were rested on the balcony when they left.

'_Wha-_' I looked to my right and met soft, pale lips. They were pushed onto mine gently and passionately. Urahara deepened the kiss until I licked his lips for entry. This time he let me in and I tasted him. The sweet taste of sweet honey met my tounge. It took me awhile to realize that we were in my room now. I was on my bed with my Yukata off of me. This was Uraharas first time so this wouldn't go to far. I reached my hand down and felt Urahara pitching. I rubbed him gently up and down our lips not moving from each others if but a seconds time. His moans were so intoxicating that I was starting to pitch under my obi. My hand went down inside his obi and I stroked.

Oooo

_**Urahara: **_

I watched in my inner world as Benihime slept when I was brought from my staring by a new voice.

My whole body shifted to see Byakuya and Senbonzakura, they seemed to be having a conversation. Ducking from their view I walked over to them and listened. I was intrigued of what they were saying. Then it hit me when they talked about me.

'_How am I so stupid? That Ichigo must have been the kid.'_ Was the first thing that came to mind with images of the crying kid. This man was infront of me, this elegant man was being served to me on a silver platter. I felt another something pull on my heart and soul. I got a picture of the man and his zanpakuto. They were booth good looking but somewhere in my heart I knew I must choose Byakuya.

Once I looked back up the others were gone and Benihime was up. I looked over to her and nodded, she just nodded back and I came from my world. I picked up my Hocchiku. I moved outside and started playing my instrument. Soon I felt him coming out and after about 3 hours I knew it was the right time.

I looked over to him but not in the eyes yet. I poured my heart into my music and into Byakuya. When I couldn't stand it I ran over to him and picked him in my arms. I raced to his room and had his shirt off in a second. I felt his hand go down to my obi and stroke. I moaned and he went faster and faster. I released really early and it felt good. He layed me beside himself and that was when I pushed this Ichigo from my soul bond. I connected me and Byakuya to each other and our souls became one.

Oooo

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Hocciku – The Japanese verison of a wooden flute.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: **Oncoming Yaoi if you don't like Yaoi turn back.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own and piece of Bleach. Also, I don't like flashbacks but for this its needed.

Oooo

**(Day After)**

**Byakuya:**

"Urahara you are amazing. Truthfully amazing." I said as he blushed. My head dipped down and I kissed him. My eyes closed as I remembered yesterday.

_*Flashback Urahara_

_Byakuyas hand was on my erect member. Pre-cum was dripping from the top out of want. I had a sudden desire once I broke the connection with Ichigo. My hands were all over Byakuya. I needed him badly. My head dipped down and our mouths touched. I forced his mouth open and he growled in response. I could tell that Byakuya liked it when I was dominant. Off came his pants and the rest of my clothes as I gave a low predatory growl. I scaled down his chest extremely slowly. I was about to take him in when he stopped me. _

"Let me."_ I knew he wanted it to be great for my first time so I switched our spots. Byakuya placed his lips on mine and gave me a peck. His went down my body from my lips. He placed tender kisses on my jaw line and neck. Then he trailed them down my chest. Once he came to my throbbing member her looked up to me in silent permission. I just nodded and looked into his gray eyes. The same eyes that took me into his world and made me decided to pick- _

_I didn't have time to finish my though because he had taken me in deep and pleasure shot all the way up my body and made my toes curl. He waited for a second then began to bob his head up and down. His tongue rolled over the tip and my eyes turned into my head. My hand went down to his gorgeous black hair. My hands go tangled in that black hair and pushed him to take me deeper. _

_His head bobbed until I came in his mouth. He removed me from his mouth and snaked up my body until our lips touched again. He forced my mouth open earning a growl from me in the process. He let me taste myself and god I knew why he wanted me, I tasted like honey and o-so-sweet. _

"Suck me and make yourself cum."_ Just the words had me almost cumming. He put his head back on the pillow and let me work. I opened his legs gently and took his member in one hand and my member in the other. I placed him in my mouth and began to bob my head my tongue went up the vein that went form his groin to the tip of his penis. He let out a guttural groan from the depths of his throat. _

_My hand was at it on my own throbbing member it went ever so slowly. I was picturing a predatory look in the eyes of Byakuya him growling. I was sweating so much my hands was moving so slowly I thought I was going to die but I kept at that pace because it felt right. I felt thinking of Byakuya and me and soon I came all over my hand and soon after Byakuya came in my mouth. He smelled of cherry blossoms and tasted of cherrys. He turned me over and used my own release to lube his organ. He started at a slow pace until I was comfortable then he went faster. We kissed and it was messy and passionate. The sound of skin against skin made it so much hotter. We released at the same time and were just messy. We didn't bother in taking a shower and just clambered in bed together. _

*_End Flashbacks_

"Urahara, I have something to tell you."

Oooo

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME!? The fateful chapter is out! Is it good? Should I delete it?


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: YAOI ALERT

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or its characters it is property of Kubo. The plot it mine though.

Also I was listening to Abracadabra by Jessie J as I wrote. It kinda ties to what I am looking for. :)

Oooo

_(A/N: After Flashback)_

_Byakuya:_

"Urahara I need to tell you something." I turned to him and looked him deep in the eyes.

Suddenly I head a banging sound on metal. I was on my feet in seconds with my Kimono on. I motioned for Urahara to stay in the bed as I moved to the door.

'_Please don't be who I think it is.' _I said to myself. Senbonzakura was in my hand as I moved to the monitors. I pressed a few buttons and cameras flew over the screen. Images of the one I feared, Ichigo, has followed us here. I opened the door and made my way over to it acting as casual as I could.

"Ichigo. What are you doing here?" I said in my emotionless, monotone voice. I looked him up and down, he really had changed since I fought him for that first time when he was protecting my sister.

"I came here to find Urahara!" He growl/yelled at me. Bringing the sleeve of my Kimono to my face wiping the spit he cause in the process.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Trying to be casual, which came easy for me. I had took on the monotone voice of mine after Hisana died.

"I heard you and Urahara loving on each other!" He told me as he attacked at me with Zangetsu. I brought up Senbonzakura to block it. This continued for a few minutes before he got me into a position where he had me on the floor. My elbow came up to hit him in the face but he countered. He brought his sword down to hit my in the side. I lifted my arm to hit him in the face as I grabbed his left elbow to prevent more movement. Then the next thing I know I was under Ichigo with his sword to my neck.

"Say goodbye, Byakuya!" He screamed into my ear before pushing the hilt of his sword to my neck.

"Goodbye." I said as I closed my eyes. Memory of Urahara flashed in the back of my mind.

_*Flashbacks_

_Byakuya_

_I stared at him as we ran. _

_Stepping out of the Senkimon I looked over to Urahara._

_Staring at him, staring at him. _

_*End Flashbacks _

My eyes opened as I looked around.

Oooo

I AM SO MEAN! Review and Rate! I am horrible for leaving it off at this :) MUHAHAHAHA!

-Michiyo


End file.
